The Night and the Fury (transcript)
'Transcript' Hiccup: Okay, gang, over here. Tomorrow's training mission was actually Astrid's idea, so I will let her explain it. other teens groan and mutter in anger. Astrid: What? Fishlegs: Your training missions are so hard! Astrid: They are not. hold up a bandaged hand. Fishlegs: Hand-to-Claw Combat? Snotlout: Spine-Dodging? Tuffnut: Hot Lava-Swimming? Astrid: We never did that. Tuffnut: Yeah, but you should've. Way better than Hand-to-Claw Combat. Astrid: Well, this mission is easy. Dragon Island. You just have to go from this beach on the East side to this cave on the West side. teens begin to think "That doesn't seem too bad." Astrid: At night. With no camping gear. And no dragons. Riders are angry and annoyed by now. Snotlout: What?! That's crazy! What's the point?! Astrid: To work on our stealth skills and our Wild Dragon Defense. Hiccup: Astrid's right. We all know how strong we are with our dragons, but we have to be able to survive and defend ourselves if we ever get separated from them. Astrid: Trust me. It'll be fun! other teens think otherwise. Hiccup: Okay, one of us is gonna have to skip the drill and take the dragons to the cave on the other side of the island. That way, they won't try and help us. wild Nadder tries to attack, but the dragons protect their riders and chase it away Hiccup: Just like that. Ok! So, who’s going to watch the dragons? Fishlegs: I think the obvious choice is- Tuffnut: Me! I volunteer! Fishlegs: But-But I have way more dragon knowledge! Tuffnut: Yeah – From a book! But I ... I feel them. (puts his hand on his heart) In here. Wait, where is it? In ... (moves his hand to his stomach) In here. (his stomach grumbles) Yeah. In my stomach. Besides, I did say “Me” first!! Hiccup: I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, uh, Tuffnut is right! Fishlegs, no one can argue with your dragon knowledge, but if Alvin attacks with wild dragons, we need to be able to face them! Any time of the day or night. On our own, without help. Fishlegs: I hate it when you make sense. chuckles and elbows Fishlegs riders say goodbye to their dragons for the night Astrid: See you later, Stormfly. Snotlout: (to Hookfang) You stay tough. Fishlegs: Bye, Meatlug! Ruffnut: ''(to Barf and Belch)'' I know you’re really gonna miss us. We’re gonna miss you, too. follows Hiccup Hiccup: No-no-no-no-no, Toothless. You have to go with Tuffnut. I can’t believe I’m saying this either, but, uh, he’s the boss! Tuffnut: That’s right! You heard that! Boss-Man! Head Honcho. The Big ... Boss-Honcho ... Guy. The Honch-Boss. Hey, anybody know where this cave is? other riders look at Tuffnut in disbelief Tuffnut: Just messing with you ... or am I? Hahaha!! Even I don’t know. and the dragons leave Hiccup: Remember, this is about stealth, not speed. It doesn’t matter how fast you get there. What’s important is how you handle a wild dragon if ever you come across one. Understand? Alright. Good luck, everybody. I’ll see you back at the cave. looks back to see Fishlegs standing in the same spot Fishlegs: What? I’m formulating a plan. Hiccup: Fishlegs, you can do this. Fishlegs: Aw MAN, I should’ve just stayed in my nice warm bed this morning – Meatlug peacefully licking my toes – but NO- Hiccup: Move out, Fishlegs! Fishlegs: Don’t rush me! I’m having a moment! lantern goes out and he rushes after Hiccup at the cave, the dragons begin going to sleep Tuffnut: Alright. Who’s up for an all-nighter? You guys are gonna love my ghost stories. tries to sneak out of the cave, but Tuffnut stops him Tuffnut: Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, not so fast, Mr. Night Fury. Remember the mission! No dragon help, and that means you! Besides, I’m in charge- flicks Tuffnut against a stalactite with his tail and Tuffnut gets stuck Tuffnut: I KNEW that was coming! L-Little help here? Help out your Boss-Honcho? shoots a Plasma Blast near Tuffnut, unsticking him from the stalactite is making her way across the island and comes across a Nadder Astrid: Ok, a wild Nadder. Should be simple! Move to the blind spot, and- Nadder tries to block her Astrid: Playing the spine game, huh? wild Nadder tries to shoot her with its spines, but Astrid somersaults out of the way Astrid: So, what do you want to do now? Nadder walks away and Astrid continues on switches to Snotlout, who is also making his way across the island, sword in hand Snotlout: (jumps onto a large rock) Hya! Snotlout Jorgenson. (jumps up a couple more rocks) Hoo! Ha! Super-Viking. (lays down on a fallen log) At home in the wilderness, and- falls off the log into the water below Snotout: AHHH!!! climbs out of the water to see a flock of Terrible Terrors appearing out of some bushes Snotlout: Alright. Bring it on, Wild Dragons! I’m ready for you! Terrors come closer Snotlout: Ok, you want some? You want a piece of Snotlout?! Bring it on, you little- Terrors attack and Snotlout falls into the water again Snotlout: AHHHH!!! scene changes – Ruffnut comes across a Monstrous Nightmare Ruffnut: Monstrous Nightmares – Fast in a straight line; Bad at turns! He’s probably just as afraid of me as I am of him, right?! Nope! I’m definitely more afraid! runs away with the Nightmare chasing her Ruffnut: LEFT!! LEFT!! runs around a tree, coming back to the Nightmare, who is standing still Ruffnut: Uhh, RIGHT!! RIGHT!! runs around the same tree the other way, coming back to the Nightmare once again Ruffnut: It’s like he’s inside my head!! runs away of scene – Fishlegs is walking through the woods Fishlegs: Cold and miserable and- jumps as the bushes rustle Fishlegs: What was that?! Who’s there?! looks around some more and reluctantly continues Fishlegs: Thanks, Astrid. My death will be on your hands. Typhoomerang appears behind Fishlegs and he screams of Scene – Hiccup throws quartz to a couple of fighting Gronckles Hiccup: Quartz! You guys are so predictable. looks out over the valley and sees a campfire Hiccup: Are you- Campfire?! Really?! How is this stealthy? begins to walk towards the campfire as the scene shifts back to the cave Tuffnut: Scratch, SCRATCH!! Who stole my golden hook?! SCRATCH, SCRATCH!! And you turn around and he says “YOU DID!!!” (points to Meatlug) dragons seem unimpressed Tuffnut: Ooh. Tough cave. tries to sneak out again, but Tuffnut stops him once again Tuffnut: Hey Hey! Going somewhere? turns back, annoyed Tuffnut: Look, I get it. You’re worried about your other half. I feel your pain! Well ... not really. I kind of like it when Ruffnut’s in imminent danger. One time she was on fire and I just watched for a while. Anyway, you can beat me with your tail. You can barbeque me with a Plasma Blast! You can lightly massage my shoulders and neck. You really could! I need it, BUT I will not shirk my responsibility to the- is asleep Tuffnut: Sleeping?! You’re all sleeping. Huh. Not a bad idea! begins to fall asleep, snoring scene changes back to Hiccup, who has just reached the campsite Hiccup: Ok, come on out. Show yourself, Snotlout, and I will go easy on you- is unexpectedly tackled by Dagur. They stare at each other for a moment. Hiccup: Dagur?! picks up Hiccup and hugs him tightly Dagur: Hiccup, Old Friend!! You’re alive!! (laughs) Hiccup: Uhh, last time I checked. (laughs awkwardly) So, uh, haven’t seen you since- puts Hiccup down Dagur: Since you saved me from that dragon attack back on Berk! You fought off a Night Fury! looks suitably impressed and Hiccup looks even more awkward Hiccup: Oh. Right. Yes, the dragon attack! Dagur: (unsheathes his sword and swings it around) And you were like BAM!! WHAM!! And then you were all “Dagur, save yourself!!” and I was like, “What?! Ok! I’m outta here!!”, but you stayed!! And then you must’ve- hesitates mid-sentence and he turns on Hiccup suspiciously, pointing towards him with his sword Dagur: So ... what are you doing here? Hiccup: (takes a step back and mutters to himself) What am I doing here? Dagur: (continues to point his sword in Hiccup’s face) Don’t answer that! I know EXACTLY what you’re doing here. Hiccup: (looks guilty) Uh, you-you do? Dagur: Oh yeah, I do. You’re here for the same reason I am, Hiccup. You’re here ... to hunt dragons! grins and Hiccup relaxes, looking relieved Hiccup: Ok! You got me! That’s what I am here for – All by myself! Dagur: (gets in Hiccup’s face, making Hiccup back up again) So, whatever happened to that Night Fury, Hiccup? Hiccup: Oh yeah, well, just. Bad news, uh – It got away. Dagur: (grabs Hiccup’s shoulders, looking delighted) That’s GREAT news! Hiccup: It is?! Dagur: (nods and throws his arm around Hiccup) Yes! New plan! You and I are going to hunt “the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself”. We are going to take down that Night Fury once and for all! Hiccup: Uhh ... ok? Dagur: (pushes Hiccup to the ground and howls) ''WOOOOHOOOHOOHOOHOOO!!! Come on! Howl with me! It feels good. ''(continues howling) still rubbing his shoulder from where Dagur pushed him, makes a pathetic attempt at howling scene changes to Hiccup and Dagur sitting on a log by the fire. Dagur is holding his sword in his hands, apparently studying it Dagur: Hiccup, ever since I left Berk, I haven’t been able to stop ... thinking about you ... Hiccup: (looks slightly uncomfortable) Well that’s ... kinda strange. Well, I’m flattered! Dagur: (looks at Hiccup with a disgusted expression) Not YOU personally – You and that Night Fury! It’s like you-you KNEW that dragon! You were inside its head, rattling its cage, and THAT, my muscularly-challenged friend, THAT’S when I decided I needed to KNOW about dragons, too! So I came here, and I learned about them one by one. pulls out a Nadder spine to show Hiccup Dagur: The Deadly Nadder. Got THIS in the leg. It was awesoommmme. (sing-song voice) throws the Nadder spine away and points to a dragon skull stuck on an upright spear Dagur: The Monstrous Nightmare. Look at it! Not so monstrous now, are you? looks angry and Dagur pulls out a leg of meat Dagur: And don’t even get me STARTED on the Gronckle- Hiccup: (looks disgusted) Uhh, i-i-is that-?! Dagur: (gestures with the meat) No, it’s ... yak. Anyway, those big boys are quicker than you’d think- hear a roar in the distance. Dagur drops the yak drumstick and jumps up from the log, picking up his crossbow and aiming it at any moving target, ready for battle. Hiccup: Woah ... nice crossbow. Dagur: My hunting weapon of choice. You carry- turns back to Hiccup and frowns at his lack of weaponry Dagur: Hmm, just a ... shield? Hiccup: (puts his hand on his shield) Yeah, Yeah, just-just a shield. Just a plain old shield. Dagur: Very ... ornate. My sister had one like that. I myself have never felt the need to hide in combat. jumps as Dagur begins to yell a crazy battle cry before turning back to the woods with his crossbow again Hiccup: Yeah ... so, just how long have you been out here, Dagur? Dagur: (continues to act as if he’s hunting something) Couple of days – Weeks, maybe. Hard to tell. It’s all a blur when you’re on the hunt. Gotta focus. suddenly spins around and grabs the side of Hiccup’s head Dagur: EYES FRONT, LITTLE MAN!! Hiccup: (winces in pain) Argh! Hey, maybe you should take a little break. releases Hiccup’s head and backs off. Hiccup rubs his sore head Dagur: NOT till I take out that Night Fury! I know it’s on this island, Hiccup. I can feel it! (puts his hand on his heart) Right ...here. turns back to Hiccup, grabs Hiccup’s hand and places it down over Dagur’s heart as well Dagur: You feel it too (he puts Hiccup’s hand over Hiccup’s own heart), don’t you, Hiccup? Hiccup: (looks really uncomfortable) Ahh, I-I ... no. I just feel really ... awkward. begins to laugh and lets Hiccup go. Hiccup falls to the ground as Dagur turn around, still laughing Dagur: You-You bring the funny, Hiccup! I’ll give you that! I’m gonna grab my gear. Then, we’re gonna get us that Night Fury ... Brother. Hiccup: (looks surprised) Brother?! Dagur: That’s right! You and me. still sitting on the ground, watches Dagur walk away Hiccup: Aaaaand the awkwardness continues ... and Hiccup are now “on the hunt”, walking across Dragon Island together Dagur: (pauses and whispers) Shh! That could be him! Hiccup: No, it sounds too big. dragon roars close by. Dagur grabs Hiccup and pulls him behind cover as a Monstrous Nightmare appears. Once the dragon flies past, Dagur and Hiccup step out into the open again. Dagur: (whispers to Hiccup) You’re right. I’m taking him down anyway, just for fun. knocks Dagur’s crossbow so he can’t take the shot Dagur: (turns on Hiccup) How DARE you?! Hiccup: I had to! The Night Fury ... would’ve ... smelled it. Dagur: (backs off a bit, looking surprised) They can do that? Hiccup: (nods confidently) Ohh, yes. Ohh, excellent sense of smell. It would’ve sensed danger and fled. Dagur: Look at us! You, this little runt of a ... well, you know what you are, and me! Dagur the Deranged! (puts his hands on Hiccup’s shoulders again) Who would’ve ever thought we’d make such a formidable team?! Hiccup: (laughs nervously) Not me, that’s for sure. Dagur: (nods and walks off, pulling Hiccup along with him) ''Let’s move out. ''scene changes back to the cave, where Tuffnut and the dragons are sleeping Tuffnut: (talks in his sleep) Give it back. It’s my blanket. Tuffnut continues snoring, Toothless is woken up by a Monstrous Nightmare flying past the cave (probably the same one Dagur and Hiccup saw earlier). Toothless wakes up the rest of the dragons and they escape the cave while Tuffnut is asleep. A rock falls from the cave roof and lands near Tuffnut, waking him up. Tuffnut: (stands up and looks around the cave) What a great drea-What?! realizes the dragons are gone and looks around angrily Tuffnut: Oh really?! That’s how you’re gonna do me?! I don’t think so ... runs out of the cave with his lantern Tuffnut: Oh, it’s on, dragons. It is SO on. scene switches back to Hiccup and Dagur, who are still hunting dragons grabs Hiccup and pulls him behind a rock Dagur: Sh-Sh-Sh!! Listen! Smaller this time. Could be the Night Fury! Hiccup: That actually sounds more like a wild yak to me. points his crossbow towards a shaking bush, laughing to himself. Hiccup prepares to take action against Dagur and his crossbow, but instead of a dragon, Snotlout steps out of the bushes. Dagur looks annoyed and disappointed. Hiccup: Ehh, close enough. leave their position behind the rock. Snotlout sees them and approaches them thankfully Snotlout: Hiccup!! Woah, am I glad to see you! You would not BELIEVE what I’ve been through! This place is CRAWLING with wild dragons! Hiccup: Yep. It’s called “Dragon Island”, Snotlout. suddenly notices Dagur, who is standing behind Hiccup, looking bored Snotlout: Dagur!! What are YOU doing here? Dagur: (looks at Snotlout disdainfully) Snot ... hat, is it? Snotlout: (looks at the ground in embarrassment) SnotLOUT. Snotlout. Dagur: (rolls his eyes carelessly) Whatever. (leans closer to Hiccup and mutters) Thought you said you were here alone. Hiccup: I thought I was! (turns to Snotlout) SNOTLOUT, why you were supposed to STAY at base camp! Snotlout: Huh?! Hiccup: While I am hunting dragons here in the forest ... Snotlout: (looks even more confused) You’re doing WHAT in the WHERE?! Dagur: (walks away) Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver, is he? Hiccup: Not even close. and Snotlout watch Dagur walk away. When Dagur is out of range, Hiccup turns back to Snotlout Hiccup: Play along! We can NOT let Dagur know about our dragons! He’ll try to ... take them home and mount them on his wall! Snotlout: Wait. You mean ... ? and Hiccup walk after Dagur, as the scene changes to Tuffnut, who is still looking for the lost dragons. Tuffnut spies some dragon tracks on the ground and smiles Tuffnut: Huh. Zippleback tracks. walks up to a sleeping Zippleback and kicks it Tuffnut: GOTCHA!! (laughs) Now, back to the cave-Whaaat?! realizes the Zippleback is not his dragon, but a wild one, and he begins to back off Tuffnut: I thought, uh ... I thought you were someone else! runs away from the Zippleback, who tries to shoot him with its gas and flames Tuffnut: Look, it’s a simple ... misunderstanding. OW!! runs around a tree and the Zippleback tries to follow, instead getting stuck with one head on either side of the tree Tuffnut: (laughs) Dragon Trainer – 1; Wild Zippleback – 0. yells and runs away as the Zippleback fires at him again. The scene changes to the dragons, looking for their riders. Toothless catches a scent. The scene then switches to Fishlegs, who is still making his way across the island, jumping at anything that moves. He begins to walk backwards, stepping away from something that might be lurking in the dark, and ends up stepping back into Snotlout, who also happens to be walking backwards. They both scream at each other for a couple of seconds before Hiccup interrupts. Hiccup: Fishlegs, wouldya look?! It’s Dagur! Who-Who is also out hunting dragons, just like us. Snotlout: (jumps in enthusiastically) YES! We are Dragon Hunters – out hunting dragons! Dagur: (looks confused) Hiccup, your definition of alone ... and mine, are very different. But perhaps, this one (slaps his hand on the side of Fishlegs’ face) ... can help us- Snotlout: (interrupts Dagur) HUNT dragons, cause THAT’S what we are doing! Hunting ... Hiccup: Dragons. Fishlegs: Ok. Got it. walks away, looking bored, as the scene changes to the dragons, who are still tracking their riders. Toothless sniffs the air and growls, before hearing Hiccup yell in the distance – “HoHO!! FORWARD!!” The dragons head in the direction of Hiccup’s voice. Dagur: (still walking along, pointing his crossbow at anything that moves) You know, we’re a lot alike, Hiccup. Hiccup: Really? How-How-How’s that? Dagur: Well, we’re both born leaders. Fishlegs: Oh yeah! He’s right about that. Dagur: Sons of chiefs ... Hiccup: Yeah! That’s true. Dagur: ... who had to be ELIMINATED, so we could gain control!! Hiccup: Yes. Wait-what?! No. No! My-My Dad hasn’t been ... eliminated from anything! Dagur: (eagerly) But he could! Easily! Just say the word and- fires his crossbow, which rips Fishlegs’ lantern out of his hand and pins it to a tree. Fishlegs and Snotlout freeze, shocked, as Dagur smiles. Hiccup: Yeah, that’s ... something to think about ... bush rustles and Dagur spins around, motioning for Hiccup to crouch down and stay quiet. Hiccup instructs the others to do the same thing. Astrid appears and puts her hand on Snotlout’s, motioning for him to be quiet. Instead, Snotlout puts his hand on hers. Snotlout: (stares at Astrid in delight) Wow! punches Snotlout in the face with his own fist and somersaults back into the bushes Dagur: (sighs and glances at Hiccup) Ah, which one of your friends is it going to be this time? Hiccup: It’s ... hard to say. dragon roars, making Hiccup and Dagur look up with wide eyes. Dagur leaps out of the way of a plama blast as Toothless’ head appears above some bushes. Dagur: (looks at Hiccup in delight) The Night Fury! Hiccup! My Brother! You’ve done it! You’ve led me right to it! growls menacingly as Dagur points his crossbow back at him, while Hiccup looks on in horror Dagur: Arrow ... meet dragon. Dragon, meet- Hiccup: No-No, Dagur, WAIT! I ... would like to do it. Dagur: (turns to Hiccup, annoyed) I SAW HIM FIRST!!! Hiccup: (grabs Dagur’s crossbow) Yes, but I led you to him! Dagur: (grabs his crossbow back indignantly) But I brought the crossbow! All you brought was that useless ornate SHIELD!! Now! (shoves Hiccup) Stand aside. takes a few steps forward, but is attacked by a small flock of Terrible Terrors. While Dagur is distracted, Hiccup signals for Toothless to run. As Toothless runs off and Dagur gets rid of the Terrors, Astrid walks up to Dagur. Astrid: What’s wrong with you?! I almost had those Terrible Terrors. They were right in my hands!! Dagur: (turns to Astrid) Terrors-Schmerrors. We’re hunting a Night Fury here!! (turns back to Hiccup) Did you leave ANYONE back on Berk?! Hiccup: (laughs awkwardly as Dagur walks away) Very funny, Dagur. Astrid: (speaks to Hiccup in a low voice) Did he say ... “hunting a Night Fury”? Hiccup: Yep. That’s exactly what he said. Astrid: But Toothless is- Hiccup: I know, and if he’s loose, then so are the other dragons. You guys need to find Ruff and Tuff, grab your dragons, and get out of here. other riders look uncertainly around at each other Hiccup: Don’t worry. Dagur won’t hurt me. I’m his brother! appears behind Hiccup and throws his arm around him Dagur: Come, Hiccup! While the dragon trail is still fresh! Hiccup: (turns to the other riders) I can’t hunt with an entourage. Go back to Berk. Leave us to our business! (as Dagur steers him away) Snotlout: (once Hiccup and Dagur have disappeared) That’s just great! How are we supposed to find our dragons?! Fishlegs: Actually, it shouldn’t be that hard. riders turn around to see their dragons waiting for them. Toothless continues to run as Hiccup and Dagur follow him. Dagur watches Toothless in confusion. Dagur: I don’t get it! Why doesn’t it just fly away?! Hiccup: Maybe it ... wants us to follow. Dagur: (surprised) You mean a trap?! Hiccup: Exactly! Maybe we should go back ... Dagur: (looks at Hiccup knowingly) Ohh Brother, don’t you know that a trapper’s traps can trap the trapper?! Hiccup: (looks confused) What does that even mean? Dagur: (starts laughing) I don’t know!! Dagur and Hiccup continue hunting Toothless, Tuffnut continues looking for the dragons. He finally finds Barf and Belch, hiding behind a tree at first just in case they’re another wild dragon. Convinced that this is his dragon, he sneaks forward. Tuffnut: And the Tuffnut sneaks up on the Zippleback to teach him a lesson. goes to scare Belch, but instead is kicked by Ruffnut, who snuck up on HIM. Tuffnut: OW!! Ruffnut: What are you DOING out here?! Tuffnut: Uhh, I’m looking for you! I thought you would be lost, so I came to save you.” Ruffnut: Agh! No! But what are Barf and Belch doing here? Tuffnut: Uh, they, uh ... they were both hungry, for outdoor food ... Agh, the dragons ran away! You happy?! Ruffnut: No, I’m not happy. What, d’you tell ‘em your stupid scary stories?! Tuffnut: No ... Maybe ... Not ... Yes. Ruffnut: (turns around and starts walking) Come on! Let’s find the others! and the others (except for Hiccup and Dagur) step forward from the darkness. Astrid: (whispers) Uh, we’re right here! Could you guys argue any louder?! Tuffnut: SURE, YEAH, BUT WHY WOULD- Astrid: (shoves her hand over Tuffnut’s mouth) Shhh!!! Ruffnut: SHE DIDN’T LEARN ANY- shoves her other hand over Ruffnut’s mouth and rolls her eyes. scene changes, and Toothless is seen fleeing from Dagur (with Hiccup) until he reaches a cliff on the island. Dagur shoots his arrow at Toothless, but misses. Hiccup: (Breathless) You're not gonna hit anything with that. Dagur: I know that! I'm just trying to keep him running in that direction. then lights his next arrow on fire and shoots it up into the sky. Hiccup: What was that? Dagur: To be honest, Hiccup, I didn't exactly come here alone either. fire-lit arrow come soaring through the sky. Hiccup: Dagur, Night Furies are very lethal. A few more men won't make a difference. Dagur: (Patronizingly) Really? You think so? Lucky for us, I brought the armada along and like a bazillion armed Berserkers! of fire-lit arrows come soaring up and back down by Hiccup and Dagur. A few of them nearly hit Hiccup, forcing him to protect himself with his shield. Hiccup: (To himself) Yeah, that might actually make a difference. Dagur: Oh, yeah. We're gonna drive that beast right to them, and they can finish him off! Hiccup: (Contemptuous) Not exactly sporting... Dagur: I don't care about sporting! I care about killing that Night Fury and wearing its skull as a helmet! resumes following after Toothless as Hiccup watches on in concern. Dagur reloads his crossbow and nears Toothless. Toothless himself is now caught in between a boulder and a cliff and is dangerously leaning off of it. Hiccup, with no other choice and fed up with Dagur's bloodthirsty way, grimaces in anger and balls up his fist. Hiccup: (Disgusted) Okay, that's it. I am NOT going to let you kill that dragon! Dagur: (Annoyed) This again? Fine, you saw it first, you can take home a wing or something. Hiccup: No, I'm pretty much gonna take the whole thing. [Hiccup then makes his Night Fury call, to which Dagur turns to face him in confusion at what Hiccup just did. Immediately, Toothless appears from above the boulder and roars at Dagur, who turns to face Toothless. Toothless then heads for Hiccup as Dagur continues to watch on that him in shock. Then Dagur notices Toothless' saddle. Dagur: Is that a-- Hiccup: --Saddle? Yes, Dagur. That's exactly what it is. Dagur: So, I was-- Hiccup: --Right all along. (he mounts Toothless) We do not hunt dragons on Berk. We ride them. Dagur: You're father lied to-- YOU lied to me! Hiccup: He was trying to keep the peace between our tribes. So was I. Dagur: By making a fool out of ME?! Hiccup: (Contempt) You don't need a lot of help with that Dagur. immediately goes to pull out a weapon, but is cut off by Toothless snarling at him ferociously. Hiccup: (Threateningly) Your move. Dagur: (Hurt) You could've been my brother, Hiccup! Now, you're my enemy. Hiccup: Have it your way, but remember: We have the dragons, and we are not afraid to use them. Let's get out of here, bud. and Hiccup take off into the sky to join the other Dragon Riders. Dagur however, still enraged at Hiccup's reveal, pulls out a bola and hurls it at Toothless, snagging his tail. Another bola is thrown and Toothless is tied up altogether. Toothless and Hiccup crash to the ground and Toothless is immobilized after Dagur throws another bola that ties his mouth shut. Toothless looks and sees Dagur screaming a battle cry and running towards him with a sword. Before Dagur can kill Toothless though, he is cut off by Hiccup protecting Toothless with his shield. The enraged Dagur kicks Hiccup out of the way and resumes trying to cut off Toothless' head. However, he is disarmed once again by Hiccup's shield which Hiccup threw at him Captain America style. Now annoyed, Dagur turns his attention to Hiccup and starts hurling several daggers at him, only for them to be blocked by his shield. As Dagur snickers at Hiccup, he is knocked away by Toothless smacking him with his tail. However, Dagur has been knocked next to his crossbow and grins as he gets up and loads his crossbow and points it at Hiccup. Dagur: (Mockingly) Your move, Hiccup. shoots at the tree Hiccup is hiding behind. Hiccup sees Toothless calling out to him and he tries to go and save him. However, Hiccup narrowly avoid a few more of Dagur's arrows and is forced to hide again. Dagur then turns his attention back to Toothless and tries to shoot him again, but Toothless manages to roll out of the way of Dagur's arrows as well. Dagur then turns back to face Hiccup. Dagur: You can't hide forever! Hiccup: (Comes out of hiding) I don't plan to. shield then transforms into a makeshift crossbow and he tries to hit Dagur with an arrow. Dagur however manages to jump out of the way and behind a bush. Dagur: (Mockingly) Nice try, brother. Hiccup: Oh, and by the way, I'm not your brother! uses his shield's grappling hook feature and fires it at a tree branch above Dagur. Dagur: Ha-ha-ha! You missed! Hiccup: Did I? then yanks his shield back and tears off the Tree Branch with it. The Branch then falls on top of Dagur, trapping him underneath it. Dagur: (Frustrated) I have GOT to get me one of those ornate shields! Dagur incapacitated, Hiccup goes to free Toothless and begins cutting away and some of the bola ropes with a dagger. Dagur however manages to free himself from the branch and immediately pounces on Hiccup, who is forced to protect himself with his shield. Dagur then starts pounding away at Hiccup while laughing manically. Toothless sees that Hiccup is in danger and after seeing him get hurt by Dagur, manages to wiggle himself free from one of Dagur's bolas and blasts at Dagur with his plasma blasts. Dagur looks up and is blasted off of Hiccup and into a tree. With Hiccup free again, he quickly manages to free Toothless' tail from the bolas. Dagur gets back up and grabs his sword, but is too late to fight back as Toothless is now completely free and Hiccup is mounted on top of him. Toothless then flies forward and blasts the sword out of Dagur hands. Unarmed and terrified, Dagur screams and runs away, only to be blasted off of a cliff by Toothless. However, he lands near the Berserkers Armada and runs to them for his safety while calling out: Dagur: DRAGON ATTACK! DRAGON ATTACK! turns to see that the other Dragon Riders are now joining him. Hiccup: We better go now. His men are on the way. Snotlout: Come on, we can take them! Hiccup: Not today. Dagur will be back, and when he is, we'll be ready. and Toothless leave to join the other Riders. is now morning. Dagur is seen on the Berserkers' ship, looking enraged and is joined by other Berserkers, along with the [[Berserker Herald].] Berserker Herald: So, Berk does train dragons? I should kill that runt for lying. Dagur: No! (Shoves the Berserker Herald against the boat's mast) No one, hurts Hiccup. NO ONE! Except me. (Releases the Berserker Herald) And not until after I have his Night Fury. And I WILL have it. in the sky, Hiccup and the other Dragons Riders are seen flying off into the sunrise. Hiccup looks back at Dragon Island and remembers his confrontation with Dagur, now concerned about the consequences that will follow... Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts